


I Dreamt of Your Night-Dark Black Hair

by khunumu



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Nonbinary Feitan (Hunter x Hunter), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khunumu/pseuds/khunumu
Summary: Wrote this at 1 am for a friend who loves this rarepair. Wasn't going to post it but it specifially asked me to so here it is :-)
Relationships: Feitan/Illumi Zoldyck (Hunter x Hunter)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	I Dreamt of Your Night-Dark Black Hair

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 1 am for a friend who loves this rarepair. Wasn't going to post it but it specifially asked me to so here it is :-)

_i.  
i dreamt of your night-dark black hair  
like a deep sea id been drowning in  
and i craved to reach my hands out and  
rake my fingers through the murky depths  
oh if only i could  
permanently intertwine my body with yours  
and id never be alone in the dark again_

__

__

_ii.  
i think you tried  
to kill me in your sleep last night  
i arose to wide void eyes  
like they were baring into my soul  
and needles to my throat  
and your bloodlust filled my every pore  
and i thought  
oh how i love you ___

____

____

_iii.  
phinks asked  
what i saw in you  
and i said  
undying love, passion, my deepest,  
darkest fears and desires, everything i had  
ever craved and even more  
and he told me to stop listening to the cure ___

____

____

_iv.  
your father  
stoic, tall, blonde, unforgiving  
me  
slick, short, ravenette, nearly childish ___

____

____

_no_  
_you have no paternal _  
_issues___

____

____

____

____

_unless ___

____

____

_v.  
my love, oh how i  
desire to hold you every night  
and when you disappear, my grim reaper,  
my king of the underworld,  
my thorny rose, braided into a crown laid  
upon my head, i_

__

__

"What the fuck are you writing?"

Phinks grabbed the paper out from between Feitan's hands before they could cover it up, holding it at arm's length in the opposite direction as the Transmuter growled behind him.

"Give it back."

"The fuck are you gonna do about it?" Phinks asked mockingly, eyes still glued to the harshly written ink upon the ripped up lined paper. As he read the last line, he started snickering quietly, before breaking out into full blown laughter as Feitan landed a punch against his lower back.

"Hey! Hey, no infighting!" Phinks choked out between squeals, hunching over to grab his stomach. The smaller one took this as a chance to retrieve the stolen paper, previously calm face now flushed red with embarrassment.

"Piece of shit," Feitan spat, delicately folding the lined paper before tucking it into their pocket. Fei landed one more blow to Phinks's legs, sending the Enhancer toppling onto his face. He still hadn't stopped laughing.

"F-fuck! Fuck you're so goddamn cheesy!" he howled. Just as he was beginning to calm down, his tear-filled eyes made contact with Feitan's furious gaze, sending him into another fit of hysterics.

"You don't understand love. _Tihs ylgu diputs. _I am bearing my soul to Illumi."__

____

____

Phinks took two long, rattling breaths before he could choke out a retort. "G-go back to barring y…your pussy!" He wasn't even laughing at this point, just screaming while he rolled on the floor, tears streaming down his face. It looked like he was throwing a tantrum.

"What Illumi and I have is special." Feitan stared down at their friend with a look of disgust, face still red.

"I can't believe you fucking mentioned our conversation." Phinks had started to calm down, and his breathing was beginning to even out. While he was rolling on the floor, his hair had started to come undone, gelled up blonde locks sticking out straight from his head.

" _Ouy dettug evah dluow i, epuort eht fo swal eht rof neeb ton ti dah!! _Asswipe." Feitan kicked their friend in the gut one last time for good measure, before storming out to go finish their poetry somewhere more private.__

____

____

As Feitan marched out the door, they heard Phinks call from behind them, "Me and Franklin could never compare!"


End file.
